Married by Scandal
by lazynit
Summary: Ino terjerat skandal. Supermodel cantik itu makin frustasi dengan masalah yang menimpanya dan mengharuskan menikah dengan pemuda asing dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yamg notabene adalah suami orang lain. Bagaimana nasib Ino Yamanaka nantinya?/warning inside, mind to RnR minna?/


Ino terjerat skandal. Supermodel cantik itu makin frustasi dengan masalah yang menimpanya dan mengharuskan menikah dengan pemuda asing dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yamg notabene adalah suami orang lain. Bagaimana nasib Ino Yamanaka nantinya?

**Married By Scandal**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
story by me.

Shikamaru X Ino  
T(+)  
Drama, romance, hurt/comfort, humor (maybe?), family

AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD berantakan, gaje.

.

.

* * *

"Berhenti minum, _Pig_! Ini sudah gelas ke-15 mu!" perintah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sambil merebut gelas berisi _wine_ yang hendak ditenggak lagi oleh sang putri tunggal Yamanaka. Gadis itu mendelik marah sambil menjauhkan gelas sialan itu dari jangkauan Ino.

Ino berdecak kesal, "Kembalikan gelasku, hik!" seru Ino sambil mencoba meraih gelas berisi _white wine_ yang Sakura-nama gadis bersurai merah muda singkirkan.

"Oh, ayolah, _Pig_! Minum-minuman itu bukan solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu!" ucap Sakura tegas. Ino mendengus. Gadis pirang itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat ikatan rambut Ino yang terikat _ponytail_ menjadi hancur berantakan.

_Aquamarine_ Ino menatap _emerald_ sahabat juga manajer pribadinya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_, "Kau tidak tahu, hik! Bagaimana pusingnya kepalaku, Sakura-_chaan_...! Aku benar-benar, hik, butuh _wine_ untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing atas kegilaan ini, hik!" rengek Ino. Gadis musim semi itu menghela napas. Kalau Ino sudah menyebut namanya, berarti gadis itu benar-benar kalut. Ditambah _puppy eyes_ Ino yang membuat Sakura jadi tidak tega...

Sakura menimang keputusannya. Mau dicegah seperti apapun, gadis yang dipanggilnya _Pig_ ini akan terus minum sampai mabuk. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada sahabatnya ini gila karena masalah yang dibuatnya itu, kali ini Sakura mengizinkan sahabat pirangnya untuk minum—lagi.

"Oke, aku izinkan kau minum lagi, _Pig_! Tapi awas! Jangan mau digoda lelaki hidung belang! Kalau tidak mau kau mendapat skandal lagi!" perintah Sakura tegas. Ino membulatkan matanya, lalu kemudian cekikan sembari memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Ino nyengir dengan kelopak matanya yang sayu karena hampir mabuk itu, "Siap, bos!"

Sakura tersenyum , "Kembali ke kamar hotel jangan lewat jam 12, _Pig_!" perintahnya lagi.

Ino mendengus, "Baik, baik. Dasar bawel, hik!"

Sakura melepas _blazer_ hijau yang dikenakannya lalu ia sampirkan di bahu Ino yang memang pada saat malam itu hanya memakai _tank-top_ berwarna ungu dan _hotpants_ hitam. Sakura tidak mau dengan mabuknya Ino nanti, akan dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki hidung belang yang tengah bertandang di bar hotel itu. Gadis musim semi itu tidak mau sahabatnya terkena skandal lagi, terlebih Sakura khawatir dengan Ino yang notabene senang membuat masalah itu.

"Aku ke kamar hotel dulu. Ingat pesanku tadi!" pamit Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk malas. Ditenggaknya lagi gelas _wine_-nya yang ke-17 itu.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Ino berseru kencang, "Aku minta tambah lagi!"

* * *

"Argh! Kepalaku pusing sekali!~" keluh Ino sambil memegangi kepalanya. Gadis itu mengedarkan arah pandangannya, menatapi satu-persatu yang ada dalam kamar ini. Lalu arah atensinya terpaku pada gundukan selimut di sebelahnya. Ino mengernyit, sejak kapan Sakura memiliki rambut hitam? Apa gadis itu mengganti warna alami rambutnya menjadi hitam? Dan... Sejak kapan tangan Sakura menjadi sebesar ini? Dan sejak kapan juga Sakura mau memeluk pinggangnya?

"Sakura..."

Ino mengguncang-guncangkan 'Sakura' yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan ketika mendengar erangan dari 'Sakura', Ino tertegun. I-ini... Bukan Sakura! Sejak kapan suara gadis bawel itu menjadi semaskulin ini?

Ino terus mengguncang-guncang orang di sebelahnya dengan panik, berharap mata dan pendengarannya salah. Ini tidak lucu. Sangat tidak lucu.

"Argh! _Mendokusai_~ jangan menggangguku!" kesal orang itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Seketika bola mata keduanya membulat sempurna, saling menatap dengan _shock_. Oh, _my god_! Ini mimpi buruk!

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Ino histeris. Pemuda itu kaget lalu menutup mulut gadis pirang itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak, _mendokusai_!" keluh pemuda itu. Ino mendelik, tidak terima dikatai begitu oleh pemuda asing yang tak dikenalnya. Dua kali pula.

"Hmphhmphh..."

"H-hey! Jangan berteriak, oke? Akan kulepaskan," bisik pemuda itu sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan panik.

Ino mengangguk. Tangan besar pemuda itu membuat dadanya sesak karena asupan oksigennya terhambat.

Pemuda itu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Ino. Gadis itu terengah, menatap pemuda asing di sampingnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau di kamarku, hah?!" hardik Ino galak. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mencengkram selimut lalu duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, mengikuti posisi pemuda itu.

"Ini kamarku kalau kau mau tahu," ucap pemuda itu pelan. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut hitamnya. Bingung kenapa ada gadis di kamarnya—terlebih di ranjangnya ini. Otak jeniusnya berpikir... Mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, Rambut Nanas!" ucap Ino keras. Gadis itu menatapi satu-persatu benda di dalam kamar ini. Beda, semuanya beda dari _presidential suite_ yang ditempatinya bersama Sakura. Gadis itu panik, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Lalu, arah atensinya tertuju pada lantai kamar hotel yang dilapisi karpet merah beludru, dan itu membuat Ino membelalakan matanya lagi. Ini tidak lucu! Semua pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Ino mengintip selimutnya, dan benar saja, hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi, yang ditakutkan Sakura terjadi. Oh _My God_!

"K-kau! Kau melakukan apa semalam padaku, hah?!" jerit Ino ketakutan. Gadis itu mencengkram selimut erat.

"Hah? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya pemuda itu _innocent_.

Ino menunjuk bercak darah yang sudah mengering di atas selimut dengan tatapan takut, diikuti tatapan horror pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu ingat sekarang. Dan itu makin membuat wajahnya makin pucat.

"A-aku..."

"KAMI-SAMA! APA YANG TELAH TERJADI!" jerit Ino histeris.

* * *

"Kau membuatku panik setengah mati, _Pig_!" ucap Sakura sambil mondar-mandir di kamar Ino dan pemuda itu tadi. Gadis _pink_ itu bergerak gusar, benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jangan mondar-mandir begitu, Sakura! Hiks, kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku sekarang ini..." ucap Ino lemah di sela isak tangisnya

"Aku lebih takut lagi, _Pig_! Bagaimana bisa?! Arggh!" ucap Sakura frustasi.

Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam telapak tangannya, "Hiks, aku kehilangan harta berhargaku, hiks, ditambah aku melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kukenal! Aku takut sekali, Sakura."

Sakura dia. Gadis itu menatap Ino iba lalu mengacak rambut _soft pink_-nya frustasi, "Di luar sudah banyak wartawan, _Pig_! Kejadian ini sudah tersebar dengan cepat."

Ino mendengus. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku tidak peduli!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Yang jadi masalah bukan wartawan-wartawan itu, tapi ayahmu, _Pig_! Ayahmu!" ucap Sakura tegas.

Ino melengos. Itu dia yang Ino takuti. Ayahnya, btkan karir sebagai supermodel dan keartisannya yang akan terancam.

Ino menangis kencang. Gadiswanita itu benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadian ini terjadi. Skandal dirinya memiliki hubungan gelap dengan suami orang lain saja masih belum terselesaikan, sekarang ditambah skandal baru. Ino Yamanaka—Super model dan aktris terkenal tidur dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya setelah merebut Uchiha Sasuke suami sahabatnya sendiri. Gila! Ino pasti akan dipenggal ayahnya nanti!

"Skandal tentang kau yang memiliki hubungan gelap dengan si Pantat ayam itu saja belum selesai, Ino. Sekarang ditambah masalah ini. Kau benar-benar menjerumuskan dirimu ke dalam jurang, Ino." ujar Sakura pelan. Gadis itu duduk di sofa di seberang Ino duduk.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Ino pasrah. Gadis terus terisak. Membiarkan mutiara-mutiara bening itu menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Ehem," pemuda yang sedari tadi berperan pasif itu berdeham. Berjalan ke arah Ino dan duduk di samping gadis itu dengan tenang, "Aku juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Haah~ merepotkan sekali." ucap pemuda itu dengan santai. Seolah masalah ini tidak terlalu berarti banyak baginya.

Ino mendongak. Menatap pemuda yang dengan tenang menatap _aquamarine_-nya, "Memangnya kau bisa apa, hah?!" ucap Ino tajam.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Aku akan menikahimu," ucapnya santai.

Ino melotot, "Hey! Kau pikir pernikahan itu main-main, hah? Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih kautahu!" seru Ino kesal. Seenaknya saja dia berucap begitu.

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas itu dengan intens, "Siapa namamu?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya kau ingat kejadian semalam, coba ceritakan padaku..."

Shikamaru mendengus, merepotkan sekali. "Baik, baik," ucapnya malas, "Jadi begini..."

* * *

**TBC**

gaje yaaa? Hahahaha XD  
but, aku senang bisa bikin cerita inii wkwk

mind to RnR, minna?


End file.
